This relates generally to sample analysis systems, and, more particularly, to systems that analyze fluid samples.
Fluid sample analysis systems may be used to analyze fluids containing DNA, cells, and other samples. In these systems, patterns of fluid channels may be used to route fluid to processing regions and imaging regions.
One type of sample analysis system, which is sometimes referred to as an optofluidic microscope, can be used to generate images of cells and other biological specimens. The specimens are suspended in a fluid. The fluid flows over a set of image sensor pixels in a fluid channel. In one arrangement, the image sensor pixels may be associated with an image sensor pixel array that is masked using a metal layer with a pattern of small holes. In a typical arrangement, the holes and corresponding image sensor pixels are arranged in a diagonal line that crosses the channel. As specimens flow through the channel, image data from the pixels may be acquired and processed to form high-resolution images of the specimens.